1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for performing processing such as spreadsheet. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for performing calculation based on a value of a cell included in a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a system for performing spreadsheet processing, a user prepares a spreadsheet by inputting values in elements called cells. The user can also record, in a cell, a formula obtained by referring to a value in another cell, and a calculation result of the formula can be displayed in the cell in which the formula is recorded. When a mathematical function is prepared in advance and is included in a formula, the user can also easily perform a comparatively high level calculation. However, a function that can be included in a mathematical function is predesignated, and should the user desire to perform another, different calculation, a separate program must be prepared. As one example of a system for performing spreadsheet processing, Excel® Provided by Microsoft Corporation, of Redmond, Wash.) is used herein.